


Stupid Sexy Corvax

by mememan



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Copious Amounts of Cum, Face-Fucking, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mememan/pseuds/mememan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xephos is tortured by his constant sexy thoughts about Corvax and he decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Sexy Corvax

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got around to finishing this stupid thing, haha.   
> Fun fact: once upon a time I tweeted the yogs a picture I drew of Corvax and Simon replied "stupid sexy corvax" so the title is a direct reference to that and /technically/ not the Simpsons.

It was such a rare occurrence for Xephos to be completely left alone and to his own devices that he didn’t even think twice before shucking off his pants and collapsing onto the bed, dick in hand. He settled comfortably and began to stroke himself with long lazy flicks of the wrist. Eyes closed, he searched for a fantasy or memory that would help him along with the task at hand.

He flipped through his mental catalog, dick not satisfied with what it had to offer, until his mind got hung up on one particular image. It was of Corvax in his gladiator outfit, looking cocky and sweaty and–

Xephos’ eyebrows furrowed. He wasn’t going to think of this; there were so many more acceptable things to fantasize about! With a sigh, he started stroking himself again, this time focusing just on the sensation. His traitorous mind, however, almost immediately brought back the images of a scantily clad Corvax. Xephos’ hand slowed yet again, but his mind continued to paint a scene. 

_Corvax was in his gladiator get-up; he’s sweaty from whatever fight he was just in. He turned to Xephos, lips parted and panting, and asked with a seductive smile if he would like to join him for a shower._

Xephos picked up the pace of his strokes and licked his lips, nodding quickly despite himself. 

_Corvax led him into the showers and Xephos couldn’t stop staring at his toned ass as he striped. Corvax turned back and pulled Xephos towards him by the elastic of his pants. He striped him naked, dipping his hands between Xephos’ legs to tease him, and then they climbed into the shower together. They cleaned each other, running their hands slowly and seductively down each other’s bodies. Corvax began fingering him and Xephos went to stroke Corvax’s dick–_

Xephos realized with displeasure that he’d never actually seen Corvax’s dick and his mind drew a blank. To remedy this, Xephos delved back into the fantasy with a different goal in mind. 

_Corvax knelt down behind him and spread his cheeks. Xephos’ embarrassment at being exposed like this showed clearly on his blushing face. It started out teasing, with just a few quick licks against his puckered hole. He moaned and pleaded for Corvax to go harder and to eat him out like he meant it. He felt Corvax smile against him before his tongue delved deeper into him. This tongue was longer, thicker, and more versatile than any other Xephos has had inside him and he screamed in pleasure. He thrust his hips backward, trying to impale himself on as much of Corvax’s skilled tongue as possible. He felt ready to burst as Corvax’s tongue brushed against his prostate, each time a bit more forceful–_

“Corvax!” Xephos screamed as his climax erupted out of him. He moaned and milked his orgasm for all it was worth before the full embarrassment of what just transpired hit him. Not planning on spending the whole day with his cock in his hand, Xephos began making his way to the shower to freshen up. While in there, he realized with horror that his mind was already filling with new fantasies involving the two of them, each more filthy than the last. 

This was going to be a problem.

–

Xephos attempted to bury whatever attraction he felt for the Space Emperor to no avail. Every time he let his mind wander, images of his buff, barely-clothed, blue body would fill his mind. He’d try to squash them but they’d just come back, more frequent and even dirtier than before, like some sort of smut Hydra.

He was having one of those days where his mind just kept looping his filthy thoughts when he noticed an ad sent out by Corvax. It was almost hidden on a wall plastered with a thousand other notices and ads for miscellaneous jobs. He read over it and found that Corvax was searching for volunteer gladiators to try out his new seaside arena. Somewhere deep in his gut Xephos felt like fate was trying to tell him something, though it felt a lot like the feeling he got when his filthy fantasies began occupying his mind. 

He turned to Honeydew who stood nearby, looking like he just wanted to sleep for a year. His plan could get very awkward very fast with him along for the ride, but he’d never dream of purposefully leaving his friend behind.

“Honeydew,” he started. Honeydew just grunted in reply. “Looks like Corvax is doing another one of his lucky block challenges… Maybe we could, you know… we had fun last time, right?” Xephos said and felt like he was attempting to convince Honeydew to wander back into the lion’s den.

Honeydew looked down and away from him, sensing his hopeful tone, and rubbed his neck. “I don’t know, Xeph. I’m starting to feel wonky, and the last thing I want is to go into that hell hole of an arena and get done in by a cough.” He paused then threw Xephos a shrug. “You can go, though. I’m not gonna stop you from throwing yourself into a mosh pit of monsters if that’s what makes you happy.”

“Oh, Honeydew, it’s fine. I’m okay with staying–it was just an idea, you know! Something to do, to keep us occupied,” Xephos replied, trying not to sound disheartened. Maybe he was wrong about that whole fate thing.

Honeydew sighed. “Listen. You go and have your weird masochist fun in that death pit. I’ll just stay shacked up and focus on, well, not dying, okay?” He gave Xephos a reassuring smile. Xephos nodded and returned the smile, though he began to wonder if this plan would even work without Honeydew in tow.

–

Xephos did not take Corvax’s willingness for him to return into consideration when hatching his plan. 

“No.” The rejection was short, painful, and Corvax didn’t even look at him when he said it.

“Okay, I know that whole almost-killed-you-twice-and-turned-your-audience-against-you thing was,” he paused to think of a proper term, “rude? But that was last time! This time I swear I won’t touch you… with violence in mind, that is,” Xephos added the last part in hopes that Corvax would get the hint. Xephos could see that his eyes narrow in thought.

“You can’t fight alone. Come back with the dwarf if you really want to do this,” Corvax said and Xephos regretted telling him Honeydew was unavailable.

“Honeydew is out of the question… ” Xephos muttered under his breath. He glanced up at Corvax who looked at him expectantly. “But I can bring on other people, a new guest per week or something, yeah?”

“And where will you find so many guests?” he asked.

“I have friends-”

Corvax snickered at that statement.

“Don’t laugh, it’s true! Come on, just give me a chance?” Xephos asked. He would never go the full mile when it came to begging, but the action itself wasn’t above him. 

Corvax seemed to look thoughtful for a moment. “Alright.”

“Yes! Thank you, you won’t regret this.” Xephos began to extend his hand towards Corvax but recoiled it when he remembered something. “Wait! One more thing… Can you provide a place for Honeydew to stay?” 

“Honeydew?”

“You know–the dwarf–”

“Corvax is aware who Honeydew is!” Corvax cut him off, offended that Xephos would suggest he lacked so much brain power he couldn’t even remember the man who defeated him. “Why does he need to stay anywhere?”

“He’s, uh, he’s not feeling well? I don’t just wanna leave him wherever, so I thought maybe you could give him some shack near the arena or something–or, you know, actually follow through on your promise of paradise.”

Xephos saw anger begin to bloom on Corvax’s face at being indirectly called a liar. He blew air out his nostrils to calm himself before answering.

“Okay,” Corvax finally agreed after some thought.

They bridged the gap between their hands and shook to seal their verbal agreement. Something in Xephos felt like he’d just made a deal with the devil.

–

Xephos was on his best behavior the entire time. Okay, he could have been better, but he certainly seemed civilized next to some of the unstoppable destructive forces he called friends. He wasn’t angry at them, or at least he wouldn’t be if it wasn’t for the fact that every time they misbehaved he was the one who got reprimanded by Corvax.

It was the flirting that did him in, however. Here Xephos was, raking his brain to find ways to proposition Corvax that would still let them continue their… business relationship in case of rejection, and the douchebag just flirted with anyone who used feminine pronouns. He huffed angrily, pacing outside of the captain’s quarters.

He was quitting; he had to if he wished to keep his dignity. 

Xephos knew Corvax was in his quarters, thinking of what monsters to spring on him next. It took him minutes to work up the courage to knock on the door. He finally rapt his knuckles against the wood and attempted to give himself an air of authority. It seemed his efforts were for naught since he could feel himself being dwarfed by Corvax’s imposing figure when he opened the door. He wasn’t wearing his hideous fake beard, and Xephos hated how attractive he looked in that outfit without it.

“Puny human? What is it?”

“I-I’m quitting.” Xephos cursed inwardly at his stumble.

“What?”

“I don’t want to fight for you anymore,” Xephos said. He swallowed to try and lessen the dryness in his throat. 

“Why not?” Corvax asked in genuine confusion.

“B-because you’re an asshole! Here I am, working hard and giving you fresh amateur gladiators for your shitty arena and you just treat me like dirt! You don’t even praise me when I win–” Xephos stopped himself at that point, worried he’d divulge too much of his true grievances. He turned on his heel and began to leave. “Goodbye.”

“Wait.” Corvax grabbed him by the arm while still he was in arm’s reach. “Do you…” Xephos could see he was searching for the right vocabulary. “Do you want to fuck?”

Xephos couldn’t help but notice the light blush dusting Corvax’s cheeks. “What?” he asked, unsure whether he actually heard right. “What possessed you to ask me just as I was leaving?”

“Corvax was playing ‘hard to get’, if that’s the phrase…” Corvax bit his lip and his eyes darted to the side as if he was remembering something. “I could hear you moaning my name all those times; Corvax just assumed–”

“Oh! Oh, god,” Xephos said, remembering the situations Corvax was alluding to. He knew it was risky to do such a thing here, but at the time the risk of getting caught just fueled his desires. “Oh… Oh geeze, um–”

“So, is that a no?”

“No! I mean, yes. I, uh, I want to–” Xephos had to take a split second to prepare himself emotionally for what he was about to say next. “I’d love to get fucked by you.”

Corvax’s face broke out into a grin and he pulled Xephos into the captain’s quarters. Xephos didn’t even get to take a cursory glance at the room before Corvax pinned him to the wall with his body. He pressed his leg between Xephos’ thighs and tilted his chin up with his hand before kissing him open-mouthed. Xephos closed his eyes and moaned deeply as he grinded on Corvax’s leg. 

He reached out blindly and ran his hands across the exposed skin of Corvax’s chest. He moved his hands to his shoulders and attempted to slide Corvax’s jacket off his shoulders. Corvax moved back without breaking their kiss and shouldered off his coat. When he leaned forward again, Xephos’ hands began roaming along the skin now presented for him. He ran his hands across Corvax’s arms and shoulders and chest, appreciating the amount of muscle there. His hands skimmed past the corset Corvax had forced himself into and grabbed hold of his hips. His right hand then slid down to Corvax’s crotch and grabbed the growing bulge. 

He broke the kiss to look Corvax dead in the eye and said, panting, “I want this in me.”

“You sure?” Corvax asked before he moved in to kiss Xephos’ jaw.

“Yes,” Xephos moaned and pressed himself closer to Corvax.

Without a word, Corvax grabbed hold of Xephos and guided him to a desk further in the room. He sat him on top of it, and Xephos was finally able to asses his surroundings. There wasn’t actually much too it; just the desk, some chairs, a globe, and a full-length mirror positioned in just the right way for him to see Corvax kissing his neck and spreading his legs.

Corvax began undressing him, kissing and sucking on the skin he exposed. Xephos hoped that he’d be able to cover the resulting hickeys, but the thought of going around marked made heat go straight to his groin. He moaned and began to lean into the love bites. He was so glad he had the foresight to shower before he came here. Guess it paid off to be optimistic, even if only subconsciously.

Soon after, Corvax moved away to start working his own pants off. Xephos took that as a sign to finish undressing himself and dropped his remaining clothes to the floor. He shivered as the cool air caressed him and he wished Corvax would hurry and start heating things up again.

Corvax did not bother getting fully naked and instead just fished his dick out of his pants. Xephos’ eyes widened when he saw the length and girth of the it. He knew it would be different–and in all honesty he expected the tentacle like nature of it because it was ingrained in him by pop culture–but he still wasn’t prepared to see it in the flesh.

“Holy shit, that’s… pretty big.”

“Is that a problem?” Corvax asked with concern as he stroked his dick.

“Uh… well…” He looked at his own hips and tried to do a quick calculation. “I mean, it will fit. With practice and patience.”

“Oh.”

Xephos began panic slightly. He was not leaving here until he got the fuck that he was after, even if they had to deviate slightly from the original plan.

“You could just eat me out?” Xephos said and sucked in his lower lip at the thought of riding Corvax’s long tongue.

Corvax appeared to think it over before he leaned down and kissed Xephos deeply again. Xephos wrapped his arms around his shoulders, moaning into the kiss around Corvax’s tongue. Excitement and arousal swirled around in him and he could feel precum start beading at the top of his dick.

“On your knees,” he whispered into Xephos lips, then moved back to give him the room to do so.

Xephos immediately turned over and stuck his ass into their air. Cold air hitting him where he was most sensitive made him blush so hard he could feel the heat radiate off his skin. It didn’t take long until he felt Corvax’s big hands on his ass cheeks, spreading him apart. 

He let out a low moan when he felt Corvax kiss his hole before giving it a short experimental lick, followed by more teasingly curt licks. 

“Don’t tease,” Xephos groaned and thrust his ass back slightly. Corvax tightened his grip.

“Quiet, don’t rush me,” Corvax said. He moved his lips away from Xephos’ hole and instead focused on kneading his ass. He ghosted his thumb over Xephos’ hole but deliberately didn’t touch it.

“Corvax–” Xephos began to whine but turned it into a yelp when he got cut off by a slap to the ass. It wasn’t painful, and the suddenness of it caused his cock to leak a little precum onto the desk below him. He hoped that this wasn’t an expensive designer one, since it would be absolutely ruined by the time they were done with it.

Corvax waited for Xephos to try to say something, but when he stayed quiet he continued with his previous plan of action. He started with kisses and curt licks, but then graduated to tracing Xephos’ hole with his tongue. Xephos’ whimpers and moans of pleasure urged him to actually delve in past the ring of muscle.

“Fuck–Harder, please! I need–” Xephos interrupted himself with a moan. “Please, just fuck me with your tongue!” Corvax decided to reward him for his politeness. Corvax pulled his ass wider apart and thrust more of his long tongue into him. 

Xephos thrust back with a moan. This was so much better to actually experience than to just fantasize. He felt Corvax rotate between kisses and licks and thrusts of his tongue. He went a bit further with each thrust, but Xephos still wished he’d go even deeper.

He whined when he felt the cool air hit him as Corvax moved away.

“What–” he couldn’t even get his question out before he saw Corvax rummage through one of the drawers in the desk. He came back with a bottle of lube and began coating his fingers in it.

“Turn over,” he commanded and Xephos slowly turned himself over so he had his back against the desk’s surface. When he settled down comfortably, Xephos felt one of Corvax’s fingers circling his hole. 

He thrust it in at the same time as he bent down to take all of Xephos’ dick into his mouth. Xephos let out a curse and grinded upward into Corvax’s face. Corvax kept Xephos from moving with his free hand and took his time blowing him. He focused on swirling his tongue around the head, though he stopped at points to bite lightly at Xephos’ inner thighs instead. After a while, Xephos’ moans and whines became too much he just let him thrust upwards into his face erratically. 

Xephos reached out and held Corvax’s head down as he came. Corvax made a noise of protest deep in his throat, but swallowed everything Xephos gave him anyway.

“How can you live with being so rude,” Corvax said when Xephos finally let him pull off. Xephos just let out a chuckle and leaned up to swipe his thumb across Corvax’s mouth. He growled and began to stroke him length, positive that Xephos wouldn’t provide a helping hand now that he had gotten off.

“Wait,” Xephos said, pulling himself up into a proper sitting position. “Let me.”

He grabbed Corvax’s dick in his hand and licked off the precum that had gathered there. He wouldn’t be able to deep throat him just yet, he realized, but at least he had two hands with which to jerk him off with. 

Though he could take a fair bit of Corvax’s dick in his mouth, he still preferred to focus most of his attention onto the tip. He licked against the slit, lapping at the precum forming there. His hands desperately worked the rest of the length, dipping down to fondle his balls as well, when his jaw began to hurt. 

After what seemed like ages, Corvax returned Xephos’ earlier gesture and held his head in place as he came. Xephos could handle it at first, but soon forced his mouth off of Corvax and just let his cum string onto his face and chest. 

“Christ, are you part fire hose or something?” he said, and began wiping at the cum near his eyes.

“Maybe,” Corvax replied and leaned down to kiss the cum off Xephos’ face.

Xephos suddenly remembered the full-length mirror off to the side and decided to take a peek at himself. If he had to be honest, he’d say the look suits him. Clearly he made the right decision.

“Pet,” Corvax said, drawing Xephos’ attention back to him. Xephos made a mental note to ask him about that literal pet name later. “Want to shower with me?”

“Sure, as long as you carry me there,” Xephos said with a smile, already wrapping his arms around Corvax’s shoulders. Corvax picked him up, bridal style, and began carrying him in what Xephos could only assume was the direction of the aforementioned shower.

On the way there, he wondered whether he still officially quit or if the fuck negated that. He guessed he’d find out tomorrow.


End file.
